The Consequences of Boredom
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: Or why Will should never be trusted with a laptop. Charadeshipping!


****

Author's Note:

**I'm back again! And I brought with me one of the (probably) first Charadeshipping (Lucian/Will) Fics!~ This pairing has virtually very few fan arts or fics so I decided to contribute something to this ship 'cause I'm just that nuts 8D. That and Will fics are pretty much scarce and only have either Will/Karen (not that I'm complaining -huggles OTP-) or Lance/Will or Will/OC (again I mind neither of those and am just happy there're fics of him out there). More Will shipping fics would be awesome 8D**

**A large part of this fic was based on a role play between me and my beta, South Yorkshire Nee Chan and based off total crack, the beginning and end, however, are based off my own twisted fangirlism...and past RP's. This pairing is love and I hope to write more of this (or Will/Karen) in the future :'D**

**Also, this is Shounen-ai/Yaoi so you've been warned! Its just fluff and nothing too major...yet 7w7**

**ANOTHER NOTE!: As for whether these two are brothers or not (-personally sees them like that herself 7w7- And that there're people who see them as brothers), I'll let you guys decide =w=**

**Now that I've rambled/ranted on about stuff that none of you may even care about, its Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER (in caps for a reason): I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters, places, etc. ALL CREDIT goes to Nintendo/Gamefreak.**

**..Now for the other info...**

**Title: The Consequences of Boredom**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: LucianXWill (Charadeshipping)**

**Warnings: Slight language and Adult situations. And Yaoi/Shounen-ai(boys love)**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a better edited one.**

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

"Boring, crap, lame, scripted, more crap, no plot,"

Lucian sighed as he watched the younger Psychic master next to him scroll through the television channels, giving his opinion on every show that was on. Normally, the elder enjoyed the other's presence and found his antics not only to be amusing but cute as well. Today however, Lucian just wanted to finish some of the paperwork the other Sinnoh elites dumped on him and not be distracted by the other sitting only a few inches from him.

"If you're that bored Will, why not read a book for a change?" he asked as the younger one snorted.

"And turn into a bookworm? _I don't think so_."

Lucian sighed, eyes not leaving the documents before him, "it wouldn't kill you to actually read once in a while you know."

"But if I did that it might ruin my already fragile psyche!" the other replied in mock horror as Lucian snorted.

"Mhm, you keep telling yourself that," He said, trying not to look at the others cute pouting expression.

"Well I'm still bored," Will replied, eyes scanning the room to find something that might entertain him.

"Then find something to do," Lucian said, now filling out a few documents as Will's eyes focused on a black laptop.

"I'm on it!" Will then went over to the table where said laptop was laying on, picking it up carefully and bringing it back over to where he was sitting. Lucian looked over to the other curiously, noticing his laptop in the other's hands.

"If you're going to be using that, please don't download anything without telling me first," he told the other as Will turned on the laptop.

"Since when have I done anything like that?" the other asked innocently as Lucian's lips twitched.

"Well you _did _download that how to magic presentation slash virus onto it last time you used it," he pointed out as Will huffed.

"How was I supposed to know it had a virus?" he replied a bit indignantly as Lucian gave a light sigh.

"Well you could've checked with me."

"But then you wouldn't have let me download it."

"Of course I wouldn't have because I would've known that it was a virus," Lucian countered as Will scoffed.

"It wasn't like it was _that_ bad! You're just making a big deal over it," Will stated as he tapped away at the keyboard.

"It crashed my computer. I had to completely redo everything and I lost a lot of important documents," Lucian explained, giving the other a pointed look which Will decided to ignore.

"Whatever," Will replied, tapping away as Lucian went back to his paperwork, hoping the other didn't do something stupid again.

All was silent for a few minutes until Will broke it.

"HA!" He exclaimed as he clicked on something he found, effectively downloading it onto the laptop in front of him.

Lucian then turned his eyes onto the other Psychic. "'Ha' what?" he asked as the laptop blue screened.

"...Oops," Will replied as Lucian's eye twitched lightly.

"What happened now?" he asked as the other looked at him innocently.

"In all honesty Lucian, your laptop doesn't like me very much," Will told him matter-of-factly as the elder took the laptop.

"...My documents..." Lucian replied in a slightly terrified tone as Will eyed him wearily.

"It'll be okay," Will said, trying to comfort the other as he re started the computer.

Lucian didn't say anything for a few minutes as the laptop re booted, hoping to god that all of his documents were in one piece. After a few minutes of rapid typing, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Everything's okay; it's alright," he said, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Will smiled upon hearing this, "so we can download stuff again right?" he asked, oblivious to the darkening aura around the other.

Lucian paused before turning to look at Will, an evil gleam now in his eye. "I don't think we'll be downloading anything for quite a while," he replied, setting the laptop down and advancing on the younger, determined to show him the consequences of ignoring his warnings.

"Now Lucian," Will started as he backed away from the other in slight fear, "we can talk about this right?"

Lucian moved closer to the other, pinning him down onto the couch they were sitting on. "Oh we're done talking Will~," The other replied as the younger squirmed underneath him, finding himself unable to escape. Lucian simply smirked as he lowered his head down to the other's ear, whispering, "now's the time for punishment~," before pulling away.

Face now flushed a brilliant red colour, Will could only watch as the elder leaned in again, intent on going through with said 'punishment'.

The last thought he had before his mind shut off was that, if crashing Lucian's computer led to _this_; he would have to do it more often.

* * *

**A/N: ****There you have it! Liked it, hated it, have tips/criticism on how to improve? Just review! Thank you for reading! -bows-**


End file.
